The Miracles
The Miracles (also known as Smokey Robinson and the Miracles from 1965) were an American rhythm and blues group that was the first successful recording act for Berry Gordy'sMotown Records. Formed in 1955 by Smokey Robinson, Warren "Pete" Moore, and Ronnie White, the group started off as the Five Chimes, changing their name to the Matadors two years later. The group then settled on the Miracles after the inclusion of Claudette Robinson in 1958. The most notable Miracles lineup included the Robinsons, Moore, White, Bobby Rogers andMarv Tarplin. After a failed audition with Brunswick Records, the group began working with songwriter Berry Gordy, who helped to produce their first records for the End and Chess record labels before establishing Tamla Records in 1959 signing the Miracles as its first act. The group eventually scored the label's first million-selling hit record with "Shop Around" in 1960 and further established themselves as one of Motown's top acts with the hit singles, "You've Really Got a Hold on Me", "Mickey's Monkey", "Going to a Go-Go","(Come 'Round Here) I'm the One You Need", "Just A Mirage", "If You Can Want", "More Love", "I Don't Blame You At All", "Ooo Baby Baby", "Tracks of My Tears", "I Second That Emotion", "Baby Baby Don't Cry" The Tears of a Clown","Love Machine" and "My Girl Has Gone". Referred to as Motown's "soul supergroup",[1] the Miracles recorded 26 Top 40 hits, sixteen of which reached the Billboard Top 20,seven top 10 singles, and a number one single ("The Tears of a Clown") while the Robinsons and Tarplin were members. Following the departure of Tarplin and the Robinsons, the rest of the group continued with singer Billy Griffin and scored two final top 20 singles, "Do It Baby" and "Love Machine", a second # 1 hit,which topped the charts before the group departed for Columbia Records in 1977 , recording as a quintet with Donald Griffin, where after a few releases, they disbanded in 1978. In all, the group had over fifty charted hits by the time they disbanded.[2] Bobby Rogers and Ronald White revived the group as a touring ensemble sporadically during the 1980s and again in the 1990s. Following White's death in 1995, Rogers continued to tour with different members until he was forced into retirement due to health issues in 2011, dying less than two years later. The Miracles have been awarded many top music industry honors over the years. In 1997, the group received the Pioneer Award at the Rhythm and Blues Foundation for their musical achievements.[3] Four years later, in 2001, they were inducted to the Vocal Group Hall of Fame.[4] In 2004, they were ranked thirty-two on the Rolling Stone magazine's list of The 100 Greatest Artists of All Time, retaining that same position seven years later, in 2011.[5] Four of their hit songs were inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame. In 2009, the group received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Throughout their careers, the Miracles were also enshrined with honors for their songwriting by both BMI and ASCAP.[6][7] In 2008, Billboard listed them at #61 on their 100 most successful Billboard artists ever list.[8] After much controversy, the Miracles were inducted to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2012.[9] Category:Artists Category:Bands Category:Musical groups established in 1955 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1978 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 1980 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1983 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 1993 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2011 Category:R&B groups Category:Doo wop groups Category:Rock and roll groups Category:Soul groups Category:Funk groups Category:Disco groups Category:Motown Records artists Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Musical sextets Category:Musical quartets Category:Musical quintets Category:Musical groups from Michigan Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Hip hop artists Category:Hip hop groups Category:Rap artists